1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same that provide user context information as a phone rejection message.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals including a smart phone provide various multimedia services such as data communication, photographing, DMB viewing, moving picture reproduction, text message service, and schedule management as well as an audio dedicated communication function.
Further, when a user cannot receive a call, the mobile terminal can transmit a phone rejection text message to another party, but a limitation exists in accurately transmitting the user's state or situation. Particularly, the calling user has to keep calling the user and the user has to check phone reception notification in a difficult situation for communication.